


Children of the Fae

by Wasber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasber/pseuds/Wasber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left at the edge of a deadly forest two boys are found but then suddenly taken by their rescuers. The Queen of the forest is left with but a report on how her guardians found the boys waits to see if they return. After two years they do but how have they changed. M due to abuse and General dark themes. Minor harem for Both Harry and Naruto NO-Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know where is PNL or The Deads Warrior but due to this year being my senior year in high school there has not been enough time to fight a massive case of writers block to work on those two and then unfortunately this plot bunny reared its head and so here we are with my newest story, also I will tell you that PNL is about half way finished and the newest TDW is on its way.
> 
> Also just a warning that this first chapter is majorly fucked up but it will get better much better. I am doing this because I like to have my characters rise through challenges and become complete and total bad-asses. Also note that when speaking to one another Naruto and Harry use a mix of both Japanese and English like Spanglish.
> 
> This first chapter has been betaed by both GoldMoonWizard and CaptainCompass. Please go check out both of theses amazing authors story's and thank them both for their hard work or this wouldn't be as good as it is. Also I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto, if I did I would not be living where I am.

' Naruto and Harry speaking to one another'

" _In Fae"_

"In English"

'  _In Japanese_ '

**'Thinking'**

_**Children of the Fae** _

_**Chapter 1 A Bad Place to be** _

* * *

_"Your Majesty our_ _P_ _rotectors found two human boys at the edge of your domain. One seems to be five and the other six"_  said a man who's body looked like an oak tree due to the texture of his skin.

 _"Bring them to me then Captain"_  said a powerful voice that was sweet but also dangerous. It seemed to also hold a tone that would be close to a more protective mother's tone due to the idea of two boys being abandoned in the extremely dangerous forest that surrounded her Kingdom.

 _"Your majesty we cannot do this._ _A_ _s the boys were being brought here by three Protectors they were ambushed by a crazed man_ _with dark brown hair and_ _in a tattered doctors coat and glasses. He destroyed two of the Protectors in a manner of seconds and took the thirds arm_ _off_ _before disappearing in a puff of smoke with both of the unconscious children. But before the lead and sole remaining Protector of his patrol passed out from fluid loss he wrote this report_ _about their basic attributes and their injuries"_ The Captain of the queens honor guard and occasional consort to her highness reported nervously.

 _"Injuries my good friend"_ asked a voice that promised much pain if it was what she thought it was?

 _"Yes your majesty, I did not read the report yet, but what the man said was that what he saw done to those boys would be something that would haunt him until his end your majesty."_ said the Captain in a low and hollow voice.

This disturbed the queen. If their injuries were so extensive that they would make those guards, who were some of the best in her army, become haunted along with the finest captain in her army. Did she actually wish to read them? Finally after a few minutes of deliberation she decided to do so and so she nodded signaling for him to hand her the report.

_Report on Children Found at the edge of the Borders_

_Both children looked to have been thrown without care in to the borders of the lands. And to have been left to die by animals or their wounds._

_The first seemed to be of the age of five and of human descent. The child was clothed in rags almost 6 sizes too large for him. He had messy black hair and after moving it we found on his forehead the rune for power and destiny engraved in the form of a scar. When scanned we found the shard of a dark and malevolent soul inside. Unfortunately the injuries to his body were great and numerous I will start from the top down._

_Overall the child has a massive case of malnutrition throughout his body and was unconscious from blood loss. And has more scars across his body than te most hardened of war veteran's complimenting that this had gone on for most of his life._

_First was a severe concussion;_

_Both arms were out of place;_

_The nerves at the base of the neck and the spine were slashed (most likely at the end of it all);_

_Both arms were smashed to pieces and there were puncture wounds at the shoulder elbow and hand;_

_The words 'Die Freak Die' were carved into the boys chest in the human language of English;_

_All six of his ribs were broken two were piercing the left lung and a third the right lung;_

_They slashed open the stomach and stabbed the kidney;_

_The pelvis was left in shattered pieces and again puncture wounds at the major joints;_

_The child's scrotum was torn completely off;_

_W_ _e also unfortunately found signs of rape from_ _the_ _bruising on the child's anus and it seemed as if this had been going on for at least a year maybe more;_

_A_ _gain both of his legs were in pieces and again puncture wound in the knees and the feet for the deepness of the puncture wounds on the child's hand and feet it seems as if they were trying to crucify him but failed._

_In his blood stream (even though there wasn't much blood left) we found traces of many different chemicals and poisons._

_All in all I am surprised that this child was even alive when we found him._

After reading the injuries on the first child the queen turned green and spent nearly ten minutes of puking and , dry heaving. She turned to her Captain who had held her golden and silver hair during the ten minutes and spoke in a horse voice  _"How could any person human or monster do such a thing to such a young and innocent child?"_

The Captain replied in an even hoarser voice  _"I do not know_ _y_ _our majesty but I know that even the most vile of monsters would not do such a thing to a child or any living being. I would not wish what happened to that child on even my worst and most foul of enemy's."_

The Queen looked determined  _"Well_ _since_ _we have read this much we must see what the other child's injuries are. I can just hope that they are not as bad as the first child's injuries."_

 _"Yes your Majesty, we can hope but if they were done by the same people as the first I doubt that it will be any better."_ And with a sigh they both turned back to the report which by the glares that it was minutes receiving should have burst into flames long ago.

_The second child seemed to be of the age of six and of also human descent but there were traces of fox DNA in his matrix. The child was clothed in rags that again were about 4 sizes too large and also seemed to be orange and in tatters. When we checked for any anomalies we found a seal on the child's stomach containing a great power for the power it was outputting it was keeping the child alive and trying to heal its container so we determined it to not be malevolent so we loosed the seal a small bit to allow more of its power to heal the child's body. From the small bit we loosed we determined that the being was female and also the cause of the fox DNA. We moved the boys body closer to see if being in contact with each other would allow some of the healing to pass over which it did to an extent of stopping the bleeding but that was all it could do. The injuries on the child were not as bad as the first again from top to bottom:_

_A severe concussion;_

_It seemed they also successfully crucify him but also tried to burn him alive (massive 3rd degree burns covering the lower half of the child's body);_

_Again the Child's limbs were smashed to pieces, and the scrotum was removed (It was determined that without the sealed beings power both children would have bleed out before we could even have made it half way);_

_Four of the child's ribs were broken and one pierced the left lung;_

_Again the stomach was slashed open and the kidney utterly decimated;_

_The words 'Die Demon Die' were carved into the child's chest in the Japanese Kajin;_

_We checked for rape after the first child but found nothing it seemed as if the perpetrators never touched him in that manner._

_In total the things that had been perpetrated on these children's body's will forever haunt my dreams and I would never wish this on any man, woman, child, or and creature of any type, Besides those monsters who do this to a child. In actuality they don't even get the title of monster or scum they are worst than the slime on the heal of my boot. Even monsters wouldn't dare do this to a child for the fear of creating an even worse monster than they are._

_I also believe that these were two separate incidents due to the way that they did them and the languages that the messages were written in. both were to completely and totally destroy both children, though those who did it to the black haired child took it even further to destroy everything physically and emotionally._

_"Post guards to watch for these children if they do escape their captors."_

_"Yes your majesty."_

" _Let us go to bed Captain I need some comfort after such a distressing report."_

_"Yes your majesty."_

* * *

**2 years later**

_"_ _Your majesty the_ _missing_ _boys have been found."_

In the last two years since their disappearance the immortal queen hadn't been able to move the children very far from the front of her mind.  _"What are their conditions"_ she demanded?

_"They are slightly malnourished, the muscles across their body's are atrophied, and they have many half healed needle marks across the major veins on their body's."_

'Where are they taking us Ani' asked a scrawny boy with messy black hair.

'I don't know Outo, but it really couldn't be worse than where we just left.' replied an equally scrawny blond boy with whiskers

They were carried by tree-men, that they would soon learn were called Enten, at great speeds moving through the trees as if the trees were not there. In some instances the trees would just pass through the Enten's body. The Enten are a smaller version of Ent's only reaching a height of Ten feet unlike their cousin the Ents which are closer to that of twenty to twenty five.

After about a half hour at the amazing pace they set through the maze of trees, they arrived at a massive castle made of the trees. This was surrounded by a hedge that was close to fifteen feet tall, and around twenty feet deep it looked to be close to two miles from the castle. Once inside the hedge they were treated to a magnificent sight. Fae folk of all shapes and sizes were coexisting in the area protected by the hedge that surrounded the area of the castle. Once inside the hedge the Enten moved swiftly through the crowds of Fae folk and towards the castle.

Upon entering the throne room they saw a woman that enraptured \ the Protectors and the children, as her beauty was that great. Her throne room was covered in sliver and gold that made it seem as though it was the inner part of the trees that made up the castle. But what really intrigued the boys was the throne that the gorgeous woman sat upon, for it was a throne made of liquid Mithril that seemed to conform to and comfort the lithe build of the queen before them.

A kind and thoughtful voice, that interrupted their observations, came from the woman's lips "So you were the two boys that were kidnapped from the arms of my Protectors two years ago?"

"Yes mam, we believe we are those children you speak of. Mam if I may ask what your name is . . .if it wouldn't be to much trouble?" replied the blond haired boy.

"No trouble child, I am Lilith Queen of the Fae and Who might you two be?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is my little brother Harry Potter"

"Brothers with two different last names . . . never mind I will ask for explanations tomorrow. Where are you both from?"

"I am originally from Kohona village in the Land of Fire."

"And I am from Surrey In England." said the quiet child with jet black hair.

"Really?" the queen asked intriguingly?

From the recesses of the boys mind came a warm, inviting, and seductive voice that warned them "Remember boys that this woman has a power that is equal to mine and in some ways can beat my ability's."

Lilith then looked at the boys and said "Why thank you being for the compliment; if you may please tell me of your name or title?"

Stunned Harry awkwardly answered "Her title is the Kyūbi no Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox Demon"

"Now that is interesting, I was lead to believe that the Kyūbi was a rampaging monster with no intelligent thought" Said the Queen with a small smile.

Harry quickly became furious and shouted "Don't insult my nee-chan like that!" then his face turned thoughtful "Well she will be my nee-chan when she marries my ani."

This put a blush of massive proportions on both the Kyūbi's and Naruto's face. And then Naruto saw the smirk of a successful prank on his outo's face and said with a growl "Harry . . ." With that he started to give Harry a noogie and Harry pleaded for mercy. This all stopped when they heard the twinkling laughter of the queen as she watched the seen of two brothers messing with each other.

Lilith's smirk after she calmed down was even bigger "You have fire child and even the most simple of folk can tell that each of you has both great power but also A great but terrible destiny. And I wish to help you get though this as my sons."

All of those besides the queen were stunned by the unprecedented offer the queen had made. And they turned to look at the boys who had been offered it.

Naruto asked in a quite voice "What do you want from us lady?" The cold and dead tone of the voice stunned them with the lack of trust in the boys voice. But when they looked at their eyes they flinched away at what they saw contained within them, a mixture of distrust and great and terrible pain.

She moved down towards the boys and knelt bringing herself to their malnourished height. And she felt hurt as they flinched away at how close she was. She spoke in a soft voice "I want nothing from you; I just want to take some of your pain away and to show you what a family should be. All I would love is to be a mother to the two of you."

At the selfless offer the boys started to tear up and rushed the woman, forgetting for a moment the fear of being hurt by another adult. Then Lilith heard the sobbing replies of yes. Pushing them back for a moment she looked them both into the eye and said "Now before we can do some of the paper work we will need to speak about what happened when you were kidnapped. I will have to introduce you to the man who is my first son he will be your older brother or Oniisan if you like. But before we all go to bed you need to go see the doctors to see what we need to do to make you healthy again." At the mention of doctors they got stiff as a board. "Boys you have to trust me; they wont do anything to you. All you have to do is follow these guards and I will be there in a few minutes I have some paper work I have to clear up okay."

Receiving nods she beckoned for the two Protectors she had mentioned before, to walk up. As she turned her back she heard screams. It seemed that they had each placed a hand on each of the boys shoulders to guide them to the medical bay, but their hands were trapped by black threads of incredible strength that had burst from underneath the boys skin. But as she watched their skin changed into blue sharp scales that shredded the Protectors skin and flesh while draining the magic from them. They tried to move but the threads restricted movement because they had crawled across the guards skin holding them in place.

"Boys, what are you doing?" asked Lilith in an interested voice but also slightly scared voice for both the guards and children's lives.

"Sorry mam, they snuck up on us and touched us. Its our body's automatic defense system."

"Then please stop it."

"Yes ma'am."

"And please call mom"

"Yes ma- sorry mom"


	2. Of Explanations And Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know where is PNL or The Dead's Warrior but due to this year being my senior year in high school and I have college to prep for and fight with documents and getting other issues solved and lined up there has not been enough time to fight a massive case of writers block to work on those two and then unfortunately this plot bunny reared its head and so here we are with the second chapter of my newest story, also I will tell you that PNL is about a third of the way finished and the newest TDW is in the works. The only reason this is going out is that I have hit a writing frenzy writing almost all of this chapter in the last two days
> 
> Also note that when speaking to one another Naruto and Harry use a mix of both Japanese and English like Spanglish.
> 
> This chapter has been betaed by both Barrel of Monkeys and CaptainCompass. Please go check out both of theses amazing authors story's and thank them both for their hard work or this wouldn't be as good as it is. Thank my little brother for helping me type this up and adding some humor to this chapter. Ahh The Joker lives on in him so much. Also I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto, if I did I would not be living where I am.

' Naruto and Harry speaking to one another'

" _In Fae"_

"In English"

' _In Japanese_ '

**'Thinking'**

**"** **Jutsu"**

Children of the Fae Chapter 2

**Of Explanations And Meetings**

* * *

_Report on the Children named Naruto Uzumaki and Harry Potter_

Our scans have found scars indicating torture and neglect on both, both new and several years old. Also there are many half healed needle marks across Naruto's major blood vessels in his body. When we tested the DNA of both to determine parentage 7 different fathers and 2 different mothers. We tested the results four times with 3 different samples and came up with the same results each time. Physically the boys will be fine, if they follow a diet plan for the next two years. Though neither will ever reach the height they would if they had normal meals in their childhood. But I have no idea about their mental health and recommend that they both meet with a mind healer.

As Lilith read this she let out a sigh of relief at the report on their physical condition but was still worried about how their minds may be injured. Laying the report on the desk she left the spartan office that resided behind her throne and strode swiftly towards the personal quarters which were just above the throne room. Reaching the boys room she entered softly to find one bed unoccupied and other full with both boys curled up with Naruto holding Harry protectively as if against a world of hatred and pain.

She walked up to them not muffling her steps at all so as not to experience what her guards had last night. Another report from the medical bay had stated that the guards would be restricted to bed rest for two weeks after only two minutes of being drained. She stood behind Naruto and shook his arm while saying "Naruto-kun, Harry-kun it is time to wake." she straightened and waited for both sleeping boys to wake.

Without moving Naruto asked "What time is it Ka-chan?"

Lilith felt a warmth in her chest as he called her that and replied warmly "It is almost nine in the morning Naruto-kun" Then suddenly her tone quickly turned morose "And we also need to talk about what happened since you have entered my realm the first time."

"Ohh" said an alert and sitting up Naruto. He turned and shook the other boy awake. "Come on, Lets go and get breakfast Harry."

"Five more minuets Ototu."

"Harry." replied Naruto firmly.

"Fine Ototu lets go" said Harry.

After a filling breakfast the three settled in a room that held two couches to the east and west and a high backed chair in between the two. All three faced away from the door toward the opulent fire place that stood center stage on the west wall directly across from the door to enter the sitting room. Lilith started the uncomfortable conversation "So what happened after both of you were kidnapped from my soldiers."

"We both awoke lying next to each other nearly fully healed but in a cell of cold metal walls. Just as we started to move a man with oval glasses and messy brown hair enter the room. He had a scar over his left eye and wore a tattered doctor's coat with jeans, but the creepiest thing was the cut in the shape of an X on his chest. There were cuts on each of his joints and the weird thing was that they all were healed but he hadn't pulled out the stitches in them. He introduced himself as Sachi, a former apprentice of Orochimaru's who left due to differences in their moral code. He grabbed us by the arms and dragged us down a dark hallway that looked unkempt but not unused, and threw us in to a cage that had metal bars and a thick plated floor. Whenever we touched the bars with intent to try and escape we received a massive electrical shock. It looked as if this was the only occupied one of the many cages. The next year was hell as he promised that he would only experiment on me and would leave Harry alone if I was good during the experiment. Then one day he threw an elderly man in a black cloak with messy black hair peppered with gray and missing his right leg and right hand. He was nice and told us he had something to give to us before he died. He told Harry that he had accesses to an ancient power; Magic. He then gave Naruto a vial and told Naruto to cut himself and pour the vial into the cut. I had told Harry that it had burnt like fire in my veins and then, just as it had started, it stopped. Smiling the man looked at the ceiling and then vanished in a flash of white light leaving behind only his tattered black robes that he had been wearing. Harry had studied the book for close to a month until he came across a ritual called the brotherhood ritual"

"Wait, why did he have you do that Naruto?" asked Lilith slightly confused.

"The experiments that bastard did forced the Kyuubi to give me a bloodline, the man's, even though he doesn't deserve that title more like a monster wearing human skin, experiments were to see if someone could implant more than one bloodline into a person and live. The only reason I succeeded was due to the Kyuubi's interference; and her name is Kanna."

"Wait the Demon Queen of the foxes, the Kyuubi, no Kitsune's real name, is Kanna."

"Yea that's her name but we are getting off topic."

"Okay so you were talking about this brotherhood ritual"

"Yes the brotherhood ritual makes you siblings by blood and it copies all of the powers and abilities you may have and give it to the other people in the ritual. This includes any strengths and weaknesses the other person or persons may have. Luckily all it required was a clay bowl and our blood. There is a risk to the ritual, if one or more persons in the ritual did not do this out of sibling feelings but for more power, then those persons would die in the middle of the ritual. But seeing as that we are still here, that obviously did not happen. One side effect is that it transferred Kanna's seal to myself. This allows her to move between the seals and can split her power if she needs to. We found out that the person who sealed her into me added a second part to the seal that removes any and all outside influences on anyone or anything residing in the seal. So after the ritual that we both survived, we noticed that when Naruto gained a new power I received it as well." explained a breathless Harry.

"What do you mean - a new power?"

"Like we said he was playing with bloodlines and had access to the blood of some of the top S-Rank missing ninjas which he had stolen from Orochimaru for his own purposes. He took the best characteristics and ability's from each and implanted each of them successfully."

"So what did he give you and from whom did they come from?" She asked.

"He had a list which we had stuck in the little black book that had arrived with us. It was the same one that the old man had given to us."

"Ahh, then I will go retrieve it then from my office."

She returned minutes later with the small black moleskin book that had a hammer smashing into an anvil on the cover. "What is contained in this book children?"

"It explained the old man's power, the brotherhood ritual and some basics on his and Harry's power. Also a letter that said that he, as the last of his clan gave us this power to protect others and our loved ones. His name was Augustus Forge."

A gasp ripped from her lips at the knowledge of that cursed families death. It was due to their ability to work iron and cold iron with such skill that when they combated the Fae most of the times the Fae would win but with extremely heavy losses. This made them one of the most hated families amongst Fae kind. "That family was very powerful and prestigious at one time and I know you both will make the previous users of that power very proud."

"We will discuss who and what is within you after you explain how the hell you escaped that bastards lab."

"It's actually quite simple - we didn't escape we were rescued."

"By who then?"

"Naruto's godfather who is named Orochimaru."

"The traitorous Snake Sannin?" asked Lilith with contempt.

An outraged Naruto retorted "He is not a traitor; he was forced to do those things to protect me and his god-daughter Anko."

"And just before we were separated he explained what our bloodline did and how it works" added an equally angry Harry.

"And did he save anyone else who were trapped their" Lilith inquired, more than slightly worried about their trust in a supposed traitor.

"Yes the scientist had kidnapped two medics in training and they were what kept us alive when the man went too far or an experiment went wrong. They healed the beatings we were given when something went wrong, which it always did. He wasn't that great of a scientist and we lived only thanks to a shit ton of luck according to Orochi-san."

"Ahh, how were you separated from Orochimaru?"

"We were moving through the Land of Tea when about 30 ninjas with blank masks and the Kajin NE showed up. Orochimaru told us to flee into the nearby patch of forest and we met your patrol within minutes."

"Who were these ninjas?"

"Orochimaru called them Root and they work for a man named Danzo. They are his personal army. We were told that he was the one who framed Orochimaru. He has power over him and forces him to experiment on people and until we can kill him. He has power over Orochimaru and controls most of his actions."

"That explains much. What did the snake say about your bloodline?"

"He told us that if anyone's blood comes into contact with any blood on or in our body that our blood will take whatever is useful and add it to our bodies. And due to the side effects of the Brotherhood ritual, what one gets the other does too. And that those whose blood is added to us becomes our parent in a genetic way."

"Now I don't want to seem pushy, but may I please see the list of what and who was added to you?"

"Of course, just remember that it isn't a complete list there is Kanna's, Forge's and whatever Harry has that hasn't shown its self."

"Thank you for the reminding me Harry; you will have to explain the Forge bloodline because I do not know the specifics."

"Yes mum. Well from what we have read, you can manipulate metal into any shape or form and make any weapon you create work for you and only you. It works through your knowledge of mechanic's forging techniques and your imagination."

"Forging techniques?"

"Sorry metal working techniques such as smithing, as in crafting swords and amours."

"Ahh now I understand." Looking down she sees the list stuck in the first page.

_List of DNA samples added to blond Subject and final observations_

_Itachi Uchia_

_Mangekyou Sharingan – It seems to be the eternal version of the doujustu. Thanks to Orochimaru's research I know of this version._

_Konan_

_Paper, instead of skin, repairs injuries such as a cut near insantly and placing paper of any sort seals the skin from any intrusion so anything taking time to heal is bound. We found that chakra paper can heal more than just wounds to the skin and can replace any muscle or flesh till it grows back naturally._

_Pain_

_The only one without a known name, what it would give was not known beforehand. And it was to my great surprise that it revealed itself to be the mythic Rinnegan. I must research its powers and abilites at a later date._

_Zetsu_

_This blood contained wood release and seemed to join to the subject extremely easy which was strange. It was as if the wood release was there but hidden. Also the blood made the subject a sensor and a very powerful one at that._

_Hoshigaki Kisame_

_Biju level chakra mixing with the Uzumaki levels had a strange combination and has given the subject near infinite chakra levels. Only fighting the nine tailed kitsune or the eight tailed octopus-bull would make him lose any chakra to be noticeable. Also he was given the odd ability to steal chakra through liquids and gills that are hidden at the base of the neck._

_DNA of the blade Samehada_

_The DNA from the blade further enhances the chakra absorption of Kisame to any physically touching entity - be it the trees ground or any creature. It also gave the boy the ability to change his scales to resemble the scales of Samehada and the ability to become a walking shredding machine with every scale needing wind chakra to even scratch it. The absorbed chakra can heal him or even be added to his infinite reserves._

_Kakuzu_

_It transferred the Earth Grudge Fear but it had an interesting mix with the other lines. It changed the boy's muscles below the skin into threads and, with testing we have found that the threads could become stronger and more durable with training._

_Hidan_

_I used masters old notes stolen to give the subject Hidan's immortality through experiment. I inflicted several lethal wounds such as piercing the heart, and then made the boy reassemble himself after removing all limbs and head from the chest. The subject used the threads from the last upgrade to do this._

_Deidra_

_Added hand mouths that, when given any form of rock or earth, can turn it explosive such as sand or gravel. Also has the ability to turn stone statues living and under his control._

_Sasori_

_The Supreme genius and natural chakra control was given to offset the infinite chakra, to keep form overload all jutus and to not alert even the weakest of sensors within 100 miles._

By the time they had finished discussing and reading it was noon and Lilith was escorting them to the dining room for lunch when they suddenly heard a splash and a scream of pure feminine fury and rage. The two boys, extremely fearful, turned to see Lilith Queen of the Fae, covered in an orange sticky substance. Above the queen was a man begging and pleading for is life. He had lime green hair and a rich outfit. He then got on his knees and began pleading for his mother not to kill him. This was due to that she was wearing one her favorite white silk dresses in her wardrobe.

The enraged woman then shouted "PUCK!? You will go and escort them to lunch and know this BOY, you are not the supreme prankster in this house, and I will return the favor for this travesty." she shouted in a voice layered with vengeance.

"Yes mother." said a meek Puck. Puck quickly grabbed both boys and ran / flew from his enraged mother, dragging both boys by their wrists and them bouncing on their asses down the hall.

Once they reached the dining hall and took seats, an extremely nervous Harry asked "So Lilith is your mother?"

"Yup, so what are you two doing in the palace?" asked a curious Puck.

Bluntly Naruto answered "Your mother wants to adopt us and she wanted some more information about the last couple of years."

Stunned for a moment and then recovering he said "I guess that makes you two my little brothers then. Come brothers let us get sustenance and then I will teach you the family art of pranking And across Kohona and Britain people shivered as if Pandora's box was open once more and that hell was unleashed on earth.

**With Lilith**

After changing into a less liked dress, Lilith decided to formally adopt both children with their home governments. She thought it would be best to start with Harry's and to use the goblins.

Minutes Later, Lilith was striding into the bank with a guard of 4 men and her head Captain. Instantly after passing the door of the bank her honor guard was bolstered by 12 elite goblin guardsman. They marched through the Bank and they escorted the Queen towards Ragnok, the king of the goblins. A bowing Ragnok asked in a gravelly voice asked "Your majesty, what business do you have in Gringotts this day?"

"I need your help in adopting a child in my care who has some of your most extensive vaults."

Intrigued the King asked "And who is this child?'

"His name is Harry Potter'

"You do realize that many wizards will protest this"

Lilith displays a feral grin "What right do they have when they left him with monsters that would do this?" And she passes him Harry's half of the original guards report. Ragnok reading this after only 2 lines started trembling with repressed rage.

"No one would try and stop it if they saw this report."

"But they never will; why would anyone have to know he was being adopted? This would allow someone to try and stop it and no one ever will know because most of the process is through the goblins and we can slide it into some random paperwork going to the ministry."

"That we can do ma'am."

"And please remove all others from his vaults."

"Just for shits and giggles sake, why madam?"

"Because they haven't been used in his favor."

"That we can agree on Madam. It will be done and we will make the perpetrators pay along with Albus (to many middle names) Dumbledore pay because he is the boys magical guardian."

"WHAT!?" shouted the Raging Female and she grabbed the desk the king was behind, picked it up and threw it against the opposite wall turning it into splinters.

All males within the room shivered as their testosterone was sucked out of them into the Queens body. She then turned towards all the occupants that had fled to one side of the room and turns towards them trying to fool the men with an overly sweet tone and a huge smile on her face saying "I believe we are done here."

Not fooling anyone they all respond in quiet voices "Yes madam we believe we are." Rplied Ragnok who was pushed in front of the cowering males to be their speaker.  **'Dam cowards.'**

And so she walked out of the bank knocking out any weaker witches or wizards and forcing any who wasn't amongst the strongest to their knees due to the power she was unleashing unconsciously.

10 Minutes Later

Eternal Chunin Koetus and Izumo were at their posts of guard duty when they notice a party who seemed to be approaching from the surrounding forest" "Halt who asks for entrance into Konohagakure?"

"The Queen of the Forest requests the presence of the Third Hokage."

"Bah the Queen of the Forest is a myth."

"Fine I will call him then" she said, unleashing a small portion of her power from a seal on her shoulder. She moved forward grabbing both of the guards and whispered into their ears "I have had a bad day, and it would be smarter on your part that in the future to not anger anyone who can turn you into dust with just a thought." The seal allowing her to walk about mortals without all the mortals in a 2 mile radius into dust.

And with a puff if smoke there stood Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Fire Shadow. "Your majesty, what do you wish of a tired old man?"

Dropping both chunin on their asses to the ground she turned back in a happy joyful voice "Ahh Sarutobi my old friend" switching to a cold I mean business, tone "We need to talk."

"Of course follow me. ANUBU take these two to the hospital to wake, and then return here to take up their post yourselves"

"Hai Hokage" the two ANUBU said in a surprised tone.

"Guards, take up the post until they return and then assist them. Captain come with me"

"Yes, of course your majesty" replied both the guards and the captain.

"So your Majesty, what do you need from Kohona this fine day?" asked the aged warrior after using Shunshin the pair to his office.

'I have news for you" replied the immortal Fae Queen cryptically.

"And what is it that you want for this information?" asked an intrigued Hokage.

"Patience Sar-chan" It is these words sent a massive Blush across Sarutobi`s face and a line of blood from his nose due to the flashbacks from a fling with the immortal woman, with the body of a goddess. And then quickly turned pale white as her hear her next words "Let us clean this office of bugs yes?"

"Hai!"

"All ANUBU clear the building immediately."

Several minutes later he nods that the building was clear of people."

"One second Saru, Please place this seal on you."

"Of course" recognizing the protective seal against her power.

Once again she loosed more power than even at the front gate. There were 5 sounds; two were thumps of bodies hitting the ground and 3 were looked and noticed two root agents unconscious on the floor of the office. "Dammit all to hell, Danzo" growled out 3rd Hokage. "The explosions were seeking arrays not protected from you power, correct?"

"That is correct Saru-chan."Again the blush rose and the queen was giggling at him.

"Captain remove these two and take them to Ibiki Marino for interrogation. The T and I offices location hasn't changed since my last visit have they Saru?"

"No my lady"

"Then you know where to go captain; Join the guards at the gate or exploring. We will not be long after you have delivered these two."

"Of course madam" Gathering the two agents, the captain left quickly through the window.

"Let me seal the room Saru. **F** **ūinjutsu:** **Five Senses Blocking Seal"**

"A question before the information" said the queen before Sarutobi opened his mouth.

"I will answer whatever you wish me to madam." Hiruzen said truthfully.

"What do YOU think of Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You know where he is? How is he doing? Well, I hope" asked a shocked and almost hysterical Sarutobi.

"Calm down Hiruzen, answer the question and you will get your answer depending on the answer."

"He was my surrogate grandson. I would have protected him better, but the council, even my own nin's, worked against me. The night he disappeared, someone on the inside went and changed the schedule. All of his protectors were out of the village thinking someone else on the detail was protecting him. Even if I had caught the traitors then I could not have killed them due to the Kyuubi's attack. We had to show a strong front. But now that isn't so true." he added with a vicious vengeful grin."I even lost power as the Hokage due to the civilian council stealing it in meetings and backroom chats while I was being reinstated. They even passed laws to try and work me to an early grave. Its their laws they state that I have to deal with every piece of paper work that comes through the Hokage's office for 'Inspection'."

"Well this changes things. The first is that I am adopting Naruto and another child from even worse circumstances than Naruto."

Again Hiruzen was stunned – the Immortal Queen of the Fae adopting mortal children? "And I will tell you the secret of beating the evils of paperwork." Sarutobi is on his knees before the queen so fast the carpet in the office is smoking. "Well this is reminiscent," Sarutobi flashes back to that winter that he had met her and was just as quickly brought back by her voice "If . . ."

"I will do ANYTHING just tell me how to beat it!"

"You allow both of my newly adopted sons to join your ninja academy, so they can learn to defend themselves."

"A flash was seen and more burning carpet. Before him were three sets of paperwork; two for adopting children and the third for enrolling both children into the academy. "What names shall they be under while at the academy?"

"Naruto and Harry Dracoth"

"And why that, just out of curiosity my dear?"

"Because I will be calling in a debt from an old friend who owes me and he will be my representative in matters that need to be dealt with. But I cannot when I am dealing with matters of state and that is his last name."

"Ahh."

"You may know of him as the Midnight Shadow Dragon."

"SHIT, he is coming here!?" shouted Sarutobi - again almost hysterical.

"Yes and he will be residing in the village and will ferry the children at the end of each week to my palace."

"That would be the best choice I believe from how the villagers have treated Naruto in the past."

"And whose fault is that?"

Sarutobi bowed his head in shame at the words of the beautiful woman. She softly spoke. "Saru I don't blame you and I sure as hell don't believe Naruto does either. I blame those idiot villagers out there. Well I believe that is all for today Hokage and watch Danzo I don't need you dying on me just yet old man."

"Of course my lady I would not dream of disobeying your orders. Let me walk you to the gates?"

"Of course Saru-Chan."

They reached the gates and then Lilith turned back and gave the old monkey a kiss on the cheek and walked in to the nearby forest. The captain followed his queen and then she spoke the answer to his unasked question. "He was an old lover. It is a sort of unspoken requirement that each Hokage has been a lover of mine. That is due to me only ever bedding the strongest of men in either body or mind but A Hokage must be both."

Back at the Palace

Entering the palace Lilith looked to see a servant approaching her. Bowing the servant spoke to his Queen "Your Majesty, you have a guest in the lobby. It is Farrel Dracoth."

"Ahh, has he said why he must speak to me?"

"No my Lady just that he must speak to you and that it is urgent."

"Tell him that I will meet with him in the parlor."

"Of course my lady"

Twenty minutes later

"I am sorry Farrel, I had to freshen up. Today has been exceedingly long and tiring. What was so urgent that you wished to speak to me in person?"

"I would like to request your help in locating two people; specifically they are my heirs and the last of my family besides one older male. And I don't even know if he still is even alive."

"How could you lose them Farrel?"

"That is due to an interfering power-hungry old man, a cyclopic war-monger, and a deity who wanted her story to be 'Perfect'."

"Explain. Now!"

"My eldest heir is from the elemental nation. My wife there was murdered and our twin children were kidnapped. This was when I was on a job away from our house to support them. My son and daughter were three years old then."

"They were rescued by Kohona ninjas. I did not find them until 30 years later after searching every ninja and civilian village in the elemental nations from top to bottom. It seems that my son had a child with a woman named Tusnade at the age of 15, but a man named Danzo told them that the child had died just minutes after his birth.. He placed the boy into an orphanage because it would be to suspicious if he suddenly had a child with him. He thankfully never had a chance to retrieve my grandson and initiate him into the man's Root program. By the time I had found the child he was eighteen years old. I watched as he became a powerful warrior and a Hokage at the rip age of twenty-five. He and his wife Kushina gave their lives to seal the Nine-tailed Fox into their son Naruto, my great grandson. I would have offered my own life as the cost in the ritual but I was ripped, just as I was to approach them, away from that dimension and locked into another. The lock finally broke and I have finally returned after three years here but almost eighty years there."

"Damn, thank goodness for immortality. So what happen to your daughter?" prompted a depressed Lilith at the information she was to give her oldest friend and ally.

"She married into the Uchia clan, the main line, and gave birth to a child by the name of Fugaku; and he had one child and another on the way. The first was named Itachi."

"The other heir is my great great grandson. I had a son by the name of Tom Riddle, he had a son by the same name. It is here were things get fucked up my dear. My grandson Tom Riddle Jr. married and had a child with a girl by the name of Angle Fenraust."

"Shit, that means that she was a decedent of Felix Faust. Do you remember that dammed necromancer?"

"I do my dear. It seems that someone used an object to turn my gray aligned and powerful grandson into a dark lord that even Faust would have feared."

"Shit."

"Well the object used needed a sacrifice, more specifically the death of the person's greatest love. And the person who used it murdered his wife and kidnapped their three month old daughter. And left her in a blanket on a mundane family's door step."

"Shit this was in the wizard dimension?"

"Yes dear."

"Now Lily, that was the child's name, grew up to be a powerful witch in her own right and married a man named James Potter."

"A descendent of yours?" Quirking an eyebrow she asked.

"Very far off, but yes and they had a child named Harry. It seems that the person with the object could control the Dark Lord that it created and Tom or as he was called then Voldemort was forced to kill his daughter, son-in law and his grandson without knowing of his relation to them. And as I move to stop him, I was again thrown and locked into another dimension but for two years here were thirty there."

"Why do you keep getting removed?"

"I asked my mother that same question and she told me that Fate had plans for them and that I was not allowed to 'Interfere' with the bitch's plans. I mean even destiny wished to stop it but grandmother let it happen."

"Farrel, I know where the boys are."

"Really where, please tell me sister of mine?" This truly showed Farrel's desperation because he normally did not call her sister ,ever, and because they were not even blood related.

"They are here in my palace. Do not search for them; they have been through a great deal Farrel."

And thus began the explanation of the brothers lives and the destruction of much of the parlor that they were currently residing in.

"So you are telling me that both have been abused, broken, experimented on, and tortured both physically and mentally and that they came out fine and with great power and immortality. I am sorry but I doubt that."

"Yes physically they are fine but I do not know mentally. That is why I am having a psychologist come and look at them. Now come to dinner with me, I am having a guest we both enjoy having over and I want both of you to meet the boys."

"That I am fine with." said a still worried Farrel.

They both reached the dining room to see Puck conversing quietly with both Harry and Naruto. All three had very mischievous and malicious grins on their faces. The Queen walked in and took her place at the head of the small family table, not the lavished formal one in the main dining hall, and gestured to the boys. "Boys we have two guests joining us tonight. The first Farrel Dracoth, an old friend and your protector when you are attending the Ninja Academy in Kohona."

"Seriously we are going to get ninja training?" asked an excited Naruto and Harry.

"Yes boys you will." replied Lilith with a smirk

"And who is the other guest mother?" asked Harry pointedly.

"Mother? Lilith my dear you must explain this." asked a cool suave voice from the doorway behind the family.

Lilith rose from her seat and strode toward the larger man. He had black hair, blood red eyes, pitch black hair and extremely pale skin. He wore a business suit of extremely high quality and an over-coat with a hat that was wide brimmed at the back and slimmed into a V at the front it was the same blood red as the man's eyes and the over-coat. "Count Vladimir Dracula, you should have announced yourself. Come and sit between my two newly adopted sons."

"Power, I can smell it in their blood from here."stated the Count as if he was talking about the weather.

"Wait, you can smell our power?" asked Naruto suddenly afraid

To Harry 'I thought the seals were working'

"Seals? Boys explain now." said an irritated Lilith.

"Infinite Chakra and Massive Wizard's cores means power and until we can consciously hold it back my godfather gave us these to do it for us."

"Ahh, you both should have told me this earlier" admonished a sated Lilith. The Count sat in between Lilith and Harry enjoying the two young boys company immensely. The dinner was going well until an excessively sharp knife slipped and cut the Counts finger. Two drops of his blood attached to the blade and it slipped past the Count's agile hand and sliced Harry's arm, bringing both the blood of the count and Harry's blood into contact. Harry instantly fell off of his chair and began to writhing in pain. Naruto looked as if he was also holding back cries of pain. "Leave us, the integration is worse the first time and you can't take away the pain" gasped out Naruto as they started to move to help the children.

"What do you mean first?" asked the Count.

"THAT is the first sample of blood Harry has integrated; I did all the rest in the past."

"Ohh" said Lilith, disturbed that she could not take away the pain both of her son's pain.

"It is over Outo. It hurt so much, how can you do it?" asked a teary eyed Harry.

"Practice Sochi, something I hope you don't ever get. Now stand up and take your seat. Let us see what our newest Father has given us.

"Wait Father?" asked a very confused Count Dracula.

Lilith took over the explanation "Yes when their blood come into contact with someone else's blood they become genetically their parents and they gain traits that will aid them or enhance them. But they also can gain some of the weaknesses of their newest parent."

Harry asked a question "Now you drink blood, correct?"

"Yes" replied the Count.

"Hmmm. Naruto, what's your guess?"

"Since the sample of his blood was small . . . we will probably have to drink blood once a month more or less. At least it was only two drops; anymore and we would have had to drink more often."

"Now let's test Sochi. Hmm, a new core has shown up and two new shifter forms - that of a bat, it is a small variety. Count, tell us what species is your bat form?"

"It is a vampire bat young one and the core, as you call it, is the blood magic that almost all vampires use and cast. And due to you being my sons now, I will teach it to you; with your mother's permission?"

"I do not mind children; just be careful of how you use it. There are those who would kill you for even being able to use it."

"Yes mother we will be careful. Count, do you mind if we call you father?"

"No children I do not mind in the least. And I believe that your siblings will be just as kind and welcoming."

"Siblings?"

"Yes I have 8 children; 7 boys and one girl. The girl is the oldest of my children."

"YES!" Shouted both of the boys in joy at finding that they have a larger family.

"Well, it also seems his blood enhanced our immortality; it made it so that we never age past 25."

"It enhanced our strength and durability even more. It seems someone would need a tank to even scratch us. And the other shifter form is that of a cloud of smoke; that will be an epic spying tool."

Suddenly Lilith had a very disturbing idea of how well teenage boys could use that very well. And, elsewhere, an old man said "It seems as if two boys just took a giant leap into the perverseness."

"Children, how do you know all of this information?"

"Our bloodline specifically tells us what it has given us or has upgraded through pictures, symbols, and thoughts."

"Ahh, well off to bed now boys. You start the academy in a week and we don't want those evil doctors after you and me about not sleeping right."

"No mother we don't. Well goodnight Mom, Dad, and Mr. Farrel."

After Dinner with drinks in a secondary parlor

"Okay sis, why didn't you tell the boys about my relationship to them."

"I thought they had dealt with enough and that I should be you who tells them after the academy starts."

"Well thanks my dear for telling me that just now." he said in an obviously sarcastic voice.

"Your welcome old friend." she replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Using sarcasm on you is no fun; you know this right."

"I do - I just enjoy working you up."

"So tell me WHAT THE HELL happened to those boys before they came here; even I could see the deep seated pain and agony in their eyes."

And another explanation of epic length and another parlor bit the dust this time by the hand of the King of the Vampires.

One week later –Kohona Ninja Academy Room 103

Using his famous, amongst the students and teachers at least, Big Head no Jutsu, he yelled "Sit down and shut up you damn brats." The room immediately became silent as the class starred at their teacher. "We have two new students joining us today; they are brothers one was born here in the village, the eldest, and the other outside of it, the younger."

In walked two boys, both very skinny but you could see the slight traces of muscle starting to show in their bodies. The older looking one was blond haired with three whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a darker red over-coat with a nine tailed fox leaping over the Uzumaki swirl on the back with an oak tree to the left and a black dragon to the right. He had on a tight jet black shirt and loose grey cargo shorts.

The younger was black haired with a lightning bolt shaped scar partly covered by his hair. He was wearing a dark green over-coat with four animals all surrounding a depiction of a castle. The animals were a snake on top the lion on bottom the raven to the left and a badger to the right. Unknown to the students these were given along with their outfits by their grandfather as he took them to the academy for the first time. He also told them of his relation to them and why he or his family had not been able to take care of them.

The eldest spoke first  _'_ _Hello I am Naruto Dracoth and this is my little brother_ _Harry.'_

 _'_ _Well it looks like we have two more weaklings to add to the_ _beat down_ _pool_ _'_  muttered an arrogant boy with a duck's ass hair dew.

 _'_ _SQUEAL, Sauske-kun is so cool_ _'_  shrieked a certain pink haired banshee.

 _'_ _SILENCE, Both of you._ _Y_ _ou cant even comprehend the power of even one of those brothers._ _'_  said the normally stoic insect user and the heir to the Akimichi clan in the class.

_'Come on Harry lets head to some seats.'_

As they took seats by the stoic boy another boy larger than most with short brown hair walked over and took a seat with near them.  _'_ _Welcome back Naruto-san. You certainly have changed. And how did you get a brother?_ _'_  asked the big boned boy.

 _'_ _Thanks Choji-san and Shino-san. It_ _'_ _s good to see that my old friends have not forgotten me and o answer your question Choji_ _-_ _all will be revealed in time._ _'_  replied Naruto.

_'Well it seems that Shikmaru is already suspicious of you two. What happened over the last two years?'_

_'That is fine, he can be suspicious all he want and, again Choji, all will be revealed in time.'_

As they continued to converse quietly, some of their class mates wondered how the two new kids could make not only Shino speak but make both him and Choji angry on their behalf. And also what the two's ominous and obvious warning about their strength was about. Two of said classmates ignored this warning because they saw both boys as below them and their opinions did not matter.

**'Well its only losers working with losers their little cooperation won't be any problem for an elite such as myself.' smirked the arrogant boy to himself.**

**'They seem to be repressing a shit ton of power like when the Hokage meets with daddy. They seem to be a lot nicer than Sauske-kun. The blond is really cute too. Hmmmm Naruto-kun or Sauske-kun!' thought a blond mind walker.**

**'Well it seems that there are two more losers that I can show my dominance over. Wit that I can make my way to being the alpha of the entire class and soon the generation' arrogantly thought the feral looking boy.**

The boy's partner saw the signs and knew those two new pups could destroy everyone here including the teachers with but a thought. **'I should get along with them for safety's sake. They also smell of Fox, a large snake, a very large lizard, brimstone, death, metal and grease, a bat, and a slightly fishy after taste.'** And with that the puppy hopped over to meet the newest additions of the class.

A pale eyed girl with indigo hair looked at the blond boy and only him. The hero who saved her from being kidnapped. But then the villagers had attacked him for supposedly 'Defiling the Hyuuga heiress'. She had followed them to where the villagers had dragged him but before she could rescue him from area 44, her guard Yuza had forcibly dragged her back home kicking and screaming. And now she wondered what had happened in the two years he had been gone from her sight.

Iruka, the teacher of the class, had been told who Naruto had been previously and held no sore feelings towards the boy but like the class was wondering what had happened to the boy when he had been missing.

Mizuki, on the other hand, had not been briefed and until he introduced the boy he had not known that he was the demon brat. He therefore held his full glare on the boy.

 _'Have I done something wrong Mizuki-sensei?'_ asked Naruto

 _'No nothing at all' . . . . . 'Damned brat'_ he spoke then muttered angrily at being called out on his actions.

The entire class heard his last words and then turned to look to see the brothers reactions and what Iruka saw made him think  _'Oh shit that's "the this means war" in prankster speak. Well he can't blame anyone but himself as he brought it completely and totally on himself.'_ On the boys face's was a look that all pranksters recognized that of all hell to be unleashed on the person who dared to anger them.

After an hour and a half of listening to the history of Kohona, Iruka called out  _'Today is a taijustu sparring day, out to the field with all of you.'_

_'Sensei can we join in the fights?' asked Naruto_

_'Well that depends do you know of any taijutsu?'_

_'Yes sensei we know the basics of a style.'_

_'Well then, yes you can join in. I will now call out the sparring pairs drawn at random. First up, Harry Dracoth Vs Sauske Uchia'_

_'Sensei are we aloud to use things that help with our styles?'_

_'Yes, otherwise those like Kiba whose style relies on Akamaru being with him will be at a disadvantage.'_

_'Oi brother, I'm going to shark it up.'_

_'Ouch I still hurt form the last time that we fought and I didn't use any armor. Damn I feel sorry for the Uchia brat'_

_'Wait Naruto, I thought you had some sort of super advanced healing ability?'_ asked Choji who was standing next to Naruto with Shino, Ino, and Akamaru.

_'I do Choji and that shows you just how badly I was hurt in that spar.'_

_'Shit!' said both Choji and Ino and Shino replied 'Indeed.'_

_'Well let's get this started.'_ Harry removed both his over-coat and shirt showing many scars and a still slightly malnourished body to the class. And as he walked to the ring scales grew from every inch of viable skin on his body. The spiky scales moved with his body and did not even impede his movement in the slightest. And, as shown by several leaves that flew by, those observant students saw that they were shredded to bits when anything moved within a foot of the black haired boy. He reached the ring and lifted his right leg with his hands near his face open palms facing towards both the ground and his opponent. Then he shifted his right leg in front of his body and his left leg placed just behind his body with its foot at a 45 degree angle.

Sauske nervously got into the basic academy style. Iruka stated looking at the close combat fighters worst nightmare in front of him. Sauske then heard his teacher Iruka say  _'Sauske you can forfeit now, even I would not want to face him in close combat let alone taijutsu.'_ Then the arrogant boy in a moment of pride, stated:  _'No I'll destroy this little Freak of nature right here and now'_

 _'Fine Haijame'_ said a morose Iruka. How was he supposed to tell the council that their prized Uchia heir was mutilated in a spar?

Off to the side Naruto and his companions moved over to where Iruka, Mizuki, and Shikamaru were standing.  _'Shit, Iruka-Sensei Sauske really should not have said that.'_

 _'Said what Naruto?'_ asked an intrigued Mizuki.

_'That word Freak. Let's just say there are some bad memories associated with it.'_

_'And that's a problem why?'_  asked Iruka trying to get a straight answer.

 _'What happens when you call a Akimichi fat?'_ at this both teachers paled.

 _'That bad?'_ asked both extremely pale teachers.

 _'Yea and sometimes its worse'_ sighed Naruto

 _'Shit'_ said both teachers.

In total the fight was short and brutal. Sauske had charged first with his fist trying to strike Harry in the jaw. Harry saw this and easily dodged. And as Sauske ran past his opponent, his arm got to close to Harry and was shredded by the younger boys scales. Feeling a mass of pain in his arm, Sauske never even noticed the kick that hit him in the back of the head; it sent the boy flying for ten feet and then he ended up sliding another fifteen feet eating dirt the whole way, unconscious.

 _'Winner Harry Dracoth by knock out.'_ As he returned to his friends Harry's scales grew back into his skin and replaced both the shirt and over-coat to the sighs of the females. He then high-fived his older brother. All of the rest of the matches continued the same with clan heirs kicking the crap out of the civilians and the fan girls screeching at Sauske to wake up. When said fan-girls started stripping the poor boy both Naruto and Harry ended up saving him from having his soul ripped out from a fan girl. They left the boy within the safety of their same group of friends.

_'The last match of the day will be Naruto Dracoth and Kiba Inuzuka and his companion.'_

_'Hey Naruto just so I know to never use it around you what is your word that sets you off like your brother. Just so I know what not to say?'_

_'Mine is Demon.'_

_'Ahh.'_ Then Kiba had a sudden realization  _'Naruto you're going to kick my ass for making you say that word, aren't you?'_ The only reply that the young Inuzuka heir received was a feral grin that made him want to shit himself. Naruto stripped himself of both his over-coat and his shirt much to the delight of all the women in the area as he was more muscled than his younger brother. But most had questions about why they both had so many scars. The teachers though, could only shiver at the injuries that would cause such scarring on to children with such advanced healing ability's. His scales like his brothers matched his hair color, beginning as sun kissed at the top but they started to darken towards the middle and became black at the base. This left a very scary sight to the Inuzuka, owing to his stupidity earlier, along with the very shark like grin the other boy was now sporting.

Taking the same stance as his little brother, Naruto's match was only slightly longer but just as brutal. The boy stood still as the Inuzuka heir and his companion tried to flank the spiked boy. Akamaru attacked from the left and Kiba from the right. Kiba went to sweep his legs out as Akamaru went for Naruto's head. Naruto dodged this by doing a front flip, and arm popped out and the hand shot out catching the dog by the scruff. Then a yellow scaled leg the leg caught Kiba in his stomach and sent him into a tree..the hand with Akamaru sped up as if to slam the puppy into the ground, but he stopped - just inches from the ground.  _'The last team member remaining forfeits for his team'_

_'Oi brother, do you have some paper with you?'_

_'Yea I always keep some around.'_

_'Chakra.'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Iruka-Sensei, please bring Sauske and Mizuki-Sensei please. Get Kiba here so I can heal both of them.'_

_'Okay'_ replied a curious Iruka and he grabbed Sauske while Mizuki grabbed Kiba.

Taking a slip of paper from his brother's grasp, Naruto placed it on Sauske's forehead and tapped it while sending a small bit of chakra into the paper. Sauske woke nearly immediately and Naruto asked  _'Sauske, where does it hurt?'_  The black haired boy pointed to the back of his head, lower back, his arm, and finally ribs. Placing a strip of paper on where Sauske pointed, Naruto channeled a small amount of chakra into the paper and the wounds were completely healed without scars. Naruto did the same for Kiba, and then the beaten boys grumbled about being beaten but they thanked him for completely healing their injuries.

Iruka turned and told the class that was it for the day and then turned back towards Naruto and asked  _'What was that jutsu Naruto?'_

_'It is one that only Harry and I can use. The Justu takes paper and makes it repair and seal wounds according to what needs fixing. The paper on their head wakes them and tells me what their injuries are but I have to double-check and make sure there is nothing else wrong with said person.'_

_'So why is it that only you two can use this jutsu?'_

_'It's a bloodline ability Sensei.'_

_'Oh.' He was expecting such a simple answer._

Thus Naruto and Harry walked off to join their friends waiting for them at the front of the academy. Iruka had one last thought before he left to go do paperwork:  **'This village will never be the same now that those two are here.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right thanks to you for reading and please review. Also know that there is a poll that can be filled out. Again thank those two amazing people who betaed this know as Barrel of Monkeys and Captain Compass. Please read these writers stories because they both are amazing writers.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks to both GoldMoonWizard and CaptainCompass. Also please read & review this makes me truly happy to know that you care about us the authors.


End file.
